A Trip To Remember
by SusanPotterEverdeen
Summary: McGonagall and Dumbledore give Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and astoria the opportunity to go to... DISNEYWORLD what will happen when they re there? Will there be romance? Read if you wanna know
1. Chapter 1

Ginny PoV

We´re at my house packing my things while listening to music. I know for sure this trip is going to be fantastic. It would be more much better if the boys were there too.

"Yeah, that´s right" said Hermione "but Ron more"

"What?" I asked

"You were thinking out loud" said Astoria

" _I'm thinking out loud_ " Hermione and I sang together then bursted laughing

You may think we´re going to London or Rome or Paris because of the fantastic thing and all the joy and that we are very excited but no we´re going to DisneyWorld. Yeah we´re 17 and we´re happy of going to Disney but what can I say that´s the land were all the dreams come true and you make happy memories so...

"I still remember when they said it to us" said Hermione

 _Flashback_

"We have something to tell you" said Professor Dumbledore"And… is because you got graduated"

"We got you a trip to…DISNEYWORLD"said Professor McGonnagall

"Really?" squealed Hermione

"That´s awesome" said Astoria in a sing song tone

"It will be a lot of fun" I said

"The flight will be at five o'clock so you have now and tomorrows morning to pack everything you need" said Professor Dumbledore

"Well we can do Astoria´s suitcase now and tomorrow the ones of Ginny and mines" said Hermione

"Yeah it´s fine but we do mine at the end so that we go to the airport from there" I said

"And why not after we do mine we go to Hermione´s and start the one of her then we have a sleepover and in the morning we finish it?" asked Astoria

"That´s fine with me" I said

"Yeah me too" said Hermione

"Okay then let´s go" said Astoria

 _End of Flashback_

And now we´re here listening to our favorite music while packing.

"Okay Hermione since when do you like Ron" I said

"I don´t know since 3th, 4th grade maybe" she answered

"And what would you say if he asked you to be his girlfriend?" asked Astoria

"Maybe yes but I don't think that's going to happen ´cause he doesn´t like me" said Hermione very sure

"You´re wrong" I said while closing my suitcase "the other day I was talking with Harry and accidentally I said that you like Ron in that way" Hermione gave me a glare that if looks could kill I´ll be 6 feet under "and then he said that Ron likes you in that way too so it really can happen" I finished

"Imagine that he tells you to meet him at Cinderella´s castle, then he arrives with your favorite character and a bouquet of your favorite flowers, then…"Hermione cut off Astoria

"How will he know which are my favorite flowers and who is my favorite character?" asked Hermione

"He can asks us or you when we tells you to meet him at the castle" I said

"Exactly… well anyways the he get in one knee, gives you the flowers and ask you to be his girlfriend and sings the chorus of cover girl, lost in love, and song for you. It will be so romantic" Astoria finished and I recorded it all because it´s the most romantic thing I have heard

"You´re hallucinating" said Hermione while rolling the eyes " first it can´t be because the boys won´t be there and second besides it´s really romantic the boys don´t have enough brain to think of something like that" listed Hermione

"Yeah they're so clueless" Astoria said

"Well, changing the topic what games do you want to ride from all 4 parks?" I asked

"I want to ride the Aerosmith rollercoaster, the Hollywood tower, the Everest Mountain, the splash mountain, the space…"

"Okay, we get it you want all the extremes" Astoria said cutting Hermione off "well I would like to ride the classical like dumbo, peter pan all of that" Astoria said

"I don't know I think I'm going to ride every ride you do ´cause I don't wanna miss any experience" I said

"Well if you´re doing that then I think I'm going to do it too" Astoria replied "you know ´cause neither you nor I like that kind of games"

"Yeah the only problem is most of the games are of two people and we´re three so…?" I said

"Well we can go like first I go alone, then you go alone, then Astoria go alone and then we start over" Hermione said

"Yeah, it´s fine with me" said Astoria while I nodded my head

I check the clock and realize it´s 3:30 "Well, let´s go if we don´t wanna be late" I said and we all went downstairs me carrying my suitcase to go to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry PoV**

We're at my house playing GTA in the x-box while waiting for the time to go to the airport. And why are we going to the airport? You may be wondering. Well we are going to DISNEYWORLD. It's going to be fantastic a boy trip only awesome.

"The best part is we can do whatever we want because it's only us. Ahhh…Fantastic" said Draco

"Yeah I still think that it would be better with the girls there" said Ron

"Only because you want to see Hermione" I teased him

"And you don´t want to see Ginny?" asked Ron and I blushed "see you also wanted to see her but be careful that she's my sister"

"Remember when they said it to us?" said Draco

 _Flashback_

"We have something to tell you" said Dumbledore "and is because you got graduated"

"We got you a trip to…DISNEYWORLD" said McGonnagall

"Really?" asked Ron very surprised

"Fantastic!" said Draco

"It'll be awesome" I said

"The flight will be at five o'clock so you have now and tomorrows morning to pack everything you need" said Dumbledore

"Okay, that means everyone to your house and start packing we'll meet all at my house tomorrow to get to the airport together" I said

"Okay it's fine" said Ron while Draco nodded

 _End of Flashback_

"Imagine if the girls were going to the trip with us" said Ron

"They probably would stop us from eating all the time" said Draco

"Yeah, but then I could ask 'Mione to be my girlfriend and Harry could ask Ginny the same" said Ron

"You're mad, Ginny doesn't like me or love or nothing like that I'm just a friend to her" I said

"Do you remember your Cho" Parker asked and I nodded "well when you were with her Ginny wouldn't talk to you right?" I nodded "Well do you know why?" I nodded no "because she was mad at you and when I asked her why, she asked if you told me to ask her and then I told her no so she told me that you're so clueless and if you don't discover it by yourself she wasn't going to tell you" he finished

"So?" I asked

"You really are so clueless. She was jealous 'cause SHE likes YOU. 'Mione confirmed it to me" said Ron

"But then she started dating Michael and was very happy" I said confused

"She was acting, he's her best friend and he have a girlfriend. She was trying to make you jealous idiot" Ron said

"Well let's stop talking about my heart problems and let's talk about…" I started then looked at Ron

"I don't know how about…?" Ron said looking to Draco

"You're hopeless what ga…?"Draco started

"Oh I know what games are you gonna ride" Ron cut him off

"Really hopeless. I don't know how Hermione and Ginny could like you if you're so dumb and blind" said Draco

Ron and I looked at him with an offended face.

"For your information we are very handsome" I said

"Yeah and that's a point in our favor "Ron said while parker rolled his eyes "well and going back to topic I want all the extremes right after we ate so that I can throw up" Ron said like a little child. I swear he's bipolar

"I am not" Ron said like a little child. I really have to stop thinking out loud

"Yeah you do" Draco said

"I really have to stop it" I said and we laughed "I want all the extremes too but not after eating" I finished giving Ron a 'really?' face

"I want all the games it doesn't matter if they are childish or not I want them too" Draco said

"You're starting to talk like Astoria" Ron said

"Whaaat? That's not true" Draco said

"You like her" I said

"Nooo. Why would you ask that?" Draco answered

"I didn't ask I said it YOU like HER" I said gesturing with my hands

"Well maybe... it`s just that she's so perfect" Draco said

" _She looks so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear and we know now that we're so down_ " Ron and I sang together

"Ha you admitted that you like Ginny" Ron said

"I never denied it" I said

"Dammit you're right" Ron said

We laughed I really wanted the girls to be there. I've had a crush on Ginny the day we met and I still don't have the guts to ask her out. Ugh she's so pretty

"Mack is more beautiful" Ron said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You were thinking out loud… again" Draco said

"I really have to stop doing that" I said while checking watch "Guys its 3:45 we need to go now if e wanna be…" I started in a rush

"Yes, I won" Ron cut me off while doing a victory dance "Oh sorry continue"

I smack him in the head and said 'let's go' and we went downstairs to go to the airport.


End file.
